FIG. 1 illustrates a known religious article, which may be referred to as a garment with fringes on its four corners. It is worn by members of the Jewish religion by draping it over one's shoulders. The article 10 in FIG. 1 includes a central opening 12 so it can be placed over one's head and worn on the body. It includes 4 corners 14 each having a hole 16 through which fringes 18 pass so they can be tied to the corners of the article.
This religious article has a number of physical drawbacks. Most importantly, it moves around on the body causing discomfort to the wearer. Further, since it is loose fitting, it does not provide a neat appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a religious article which also serves as a shirt, is comfortable to wear, is neat in appearance, fits well, takes the place of an undershirt, and is less likely to move around on the body.